


辩护 14

by NOANSWERS



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOANSWERS/pseuds/NOANSWERS





	辩护 14

第二天上午8点，肖战仍浑浑噩噩地睡着，头疼得厉害。应是昨夜醉酒在寒风中走了太久，半夜就发了烧。

到底不是20多岁的时候了。

明年肖战就35岁了。

大学时，肖战和室友开玩笑，说自己要在35岁之前赚够一个亿，再去结婚。如今想来，只觉得好笑。

还好，虽然结婚无望，至少钱赚到了。

可能是年纪大了，肖战觉得这两年自己也不再事事较真，力争完美了。反而越来越喜欢自嘲找乐子。

毕竟他早就不完美了。

坚持起身吃了早餐和退烧药，出了一身汗，精神好了许多。简单洗了澡，就出门了。

突然想去看看王言，一年前王言生了个儿子，肖战去看时，那孩子总拉着肖战的拇指笑。王言给孩子起名叫，忆博。

见到肖战王言很开心，沈队长对他的态度也逐渐缓和了，主动接过肖战拎着的两大袋水果，连声道谢，叫他没事来就行，不要带东西了。

肖战细碎地问了家常，王父王母还算身体硬朗，在洛阳住得舒心。王母很得意肖战送的助听器，总跟人炫耀是德国货。沈队长下个月要带队去泰国比赛，今年车队的成绩喜人。小忆博已经长了8颗牙，偶尔能叫一声妈妈。

没有人提起王一博。只是终没接上话题时，会有一阵漫长的沉默。沉默时，肖战看到王言眼底爬上了血丝。

肖战没有告诉王言自己见过了王一搏，他不知道这个逐渐接受了伤痛的家庭，还能不能在面对现在的王一博。

既然王一博自己没说，肖战就会尊重他的决定。

单独送肖战出门时，王言欲言又止，仍还是说：

“肖战，你做的足够了。我早就没有怪你了……也当你是家里人。他……一定也是的。”

“你也不小了，不如放了手，找个爱的人一起过吧。“

肖战知道王言早就原谅他了，只是听她这样说起，仍觉得很感动。

他也早将王言当成了家人。只是他说：

“王言，谢谢你。我早已找到了一生的爱人。”

肖战的发热拖拖拉拉了一周才算康复。

他也没有再去找王一博。

对于王一博天翻地覆的改变，肖战有一些疑惑要再想想。有些决定，也需要考虑清楚。

因为这一次，一旦决定并肩，肖战就不会再放手。

这两天偶然加班至深夜，回家时，总看到有辆从未见过的黑色Alpha停在楼下，车窗贴满了同样黑色的防窥膜。全然看不到车内。

有一回凌晨肖战口渴，取水时路过客厅，看到那车仍在楼下，他抬头看了墙上的指针，清晨4点了。

第二天早晨肖战出门时，已不见那车。

又过了1周多，肖战终于带领团队成功拿下了跟了近3 个多月并购案。肖战这个名字再次成为法律界的焦点，也收到了一张7位数的酬劳。

庆功宴后，肖战向董事会提出，因私人原因，想休长假。开始工作后，肖战第一次想要休息一段时间。

此时的董事会将肖战捧做至宝，自然无不答应，第二天就批复了四个月的带薪长假。

带薪休假，免不了还有些事务，特别是在年终季。

肖战现在所在的律所是全美三大所之一，专攻商业金融方向。进入中国25年，已是泰山北斗，身为合伙人的肖战，难免要出席一些宴会酒局。

半年前就定下今晚要参加年度投资界慈善晚宴。肖战曾代表律所出资捐赠慈善基金会，他本人又是时下最炙手可热的头牌并购律师。自然是坐上宾。

秘书一早就将精心挑选礼服送到肖战家。肖战看了看款式，藏青色丝绒西装，Giorgio Armani。

肖战总觉得Giorgio Armani应该是乔治克鲁尼这样的资深多金帅哥。想不到现如今，自己已经给别人这样的感觉。

虽不再年轻。却总也改不掉执拗。

投资界的年度慈善晚宴果然是大手笔，包下了外滩一家老牌精品酒店的所有宴会厅，一派高朋满座，胜友如云的景象。

肖战一到，就被此前合作过的企业家和投资机构拉着应酬。

多半也就是聊聊时下热事，配合着自我感觉良好的相互吹捧，偶尔忍不住夹枪带棒。

肖战虽看得明白，也配合地听着差不多的话题，适时地参与。

这样的场合，客客气气地给足面子，更何况他肖战是出了名的谦谦君子。

也见到顾匆，离开WSR后，肖战与顾匆的见面均是在项目上或者今日这样的宴会，情理周全，却也疏离。

肖战知道有人在背后议论他们师兄弟不合，他们都从未解释。

肖战本以为今晚会像以前的那样热闹又无趣地过去，直到他在见到了王一博。

王一博的到来立刻起了关注和议论。

肖战听到身边的同行抱怨:

“这样级别的宴会竟也见钱眼开，随便捐了几百万就成了贵宾，连三合会人员都敢大摇大摆。”

也有人说:

“可别小看了这个年纪轻轻的Yi Bo，从东南亚回国，短短月余已经在上海站稳脚跟，风生水起，听说他还当过兵，来头不小。”

落在肖战眼里，只看到王一博今天穿着优越的小燕尾，黑缎的腰封服帖塑在他结实的腰线上，质地精良的白衬衣勾勒出他随着呼吸起伏的胸肌。

全然不像一个动辄打杀的凶狠人物，倒像电影里漂亮的明星。

肖战错乱了气息。更让他错乱的是，王一博身边亲密挽着他手臂的曼妙女郎。

肖战想尽快回去自己的位置，否则，下一秒他就可能控制不住自己地走向王一博。明明是自己的小朋友。

肖战觉得自己好久没有澎湃的求胜欲，正在慢慢复苏。

没来及移步，肖战就被叫住了。

叫住他的，正是3年前声名大噪的跨国啤酒收购案标的公司创始人，江总。

肖战自然不会驳江总的面子，即使看着他拉起自己朝王一博的方向走去。

王一博的身边也围着不少人，到底是胜者为王的金钱世界，强者总不缺乏盲目的追随者。

看到肖战，王一博的眼神倒很平静，好像一早就知道会遇见他。他身边美貌的女伴倒是一直盯着肖战，眼神中透着倔犟。

肖战看到王一博低下头，轻轻握住女伴的手，叫她洪尘。

肖战被酸涩压得胸闷，尽力让自己看上去泰然，仍难以抑制冲涌上头的愤怒。

他承认，自己对王一博的占有欲。

江总拉着肖战说：

“YI BO，这位是肖大律师，商业法律界的大拿，你一定要认识。” 

肖战笑着伸出右手：

“一博，久仰。”

王一博毫不示弱，与肖战握了手：

“肖律师，幸会。听说您之前是诉讼律师，如今转攻商务亦出类拔萃。一博才是久仰，希望有一日能请得起肖律师出马。”

肖战明知他话中带刺，却无暇顾及。

此刻他的注意力完全停留在被王一博握住的右手，熟悉而渴望的温暖。

江总兴致很高，又拉着肖战认识了几人，对着人群侃侃而谈，长篇大论。

肖战屡屡注目，只见王一博已牵起了洪尘的手，放在自己的双手间摩擦。

肖战再也受不了了，打算找个理由离去。

江总哪肯放他，故作神秘地笑言，

“肖律师你可不能走，不然有人要伤心了。”

言罢，江总又拉起站在右侧人群中的一名黑裙女子，将她带到肖战身边。神色暧昧地说：

“肖律师，这位是副市长的千金陈悦悦小姐，陈市长可是千叮咛万嘱咐让我务必转达，陈小姐不常来这样活动，今晚请肖律师一定照顾好陈小姐。”

听闻眼前这位黑裙女子的身份，围看诸人皆饶有兴致地打量着，果然一派豪门贵女的风度。眼神中不免透露对肖战的羡慕。

陈悦悦并没有因为江总的话而羞涩，反而落落大方地肖战伸出手：

“你好呀，肖律师，你叫我悦悦吧。你今晚好帅呀，还请你多多关照啊。”

肖战下意识地去找王一博的眼神，本能地担心他会生气，果然王一博的脸色已经沉了下来，目光冰冷。

以肖战的情商修养，绝不会在这大庭广众让江总和陈悦悦难堪。既然陈悦悦已经如此直接主动，也只能逢场作戏。

眼见挽着王一博臂弯的女子似有笑意。肖战伸出手，泛起着略带挑衅的笑容，他说：

“悦悦，你今晚也很漂亮。我陪你到处逛逛可好？”

陈悦悦听见肖战这样回复，笑颜舒展，拉着肖战的手，向他身边靠了近些：

“好呀，肖律师。只是现在我陪你逛了，今晚你得送我。“ 

众人皆听出这话当中地调情，又看一贯没有绯闻和恋情的肖律师也饶有兴致，便当这桩强强联手的因缘已定了大半。江总更是连连拍着手，乐见其成。

唯有王一博突然放开了女伴的手，说了声失陪，就冷着脸快步离开了。

肖战愣了，王一博的离去让他失去了所有的兴致，再不愿开口半句。陈悦悦察觉了肖战的异样，只觉是自己刚才的挑逗太过露骨，拉着肖战离开了人群。

大约10分钟后，慈善晚宴准时开始了，现场也有娱性的捐赠与拍卖活动，陈悦悦捐出了一副自己的画作，此刻正在台上主持着拍卖。

肖战不时查看了左侧的方向，那个写着“YI BO”名牌的椅子始终空着。

肖战起身走出了宴会厅，将厅外的走廊与休息室逛了个遍，还是没有王一博踪影。半个小时后，肖战终于放弃，趴在二楼的露台上，看着楼下静谧的花园。

鄹然偏见花园一角的高松后似有一点点火光，有人在修葺整齐的松台下抽烟。

肖战快速起身下了楼梯，走进了花园。

在那被翠绿的高矮松树三面遮蔽的角落里，找到了王一博。

他站在绿荫里，手里点着一根燃烧过半香烟，夜色也未能遮盖他的风姿。若不是刚才碰巧从松针的间隙中看到红点，肖战绝不会认为这树后有人。

听到脚步声，王一博抬起了头，见到肖战，眼神闪过一瞬的亮光，很快又低下头，似乎在低声地笑，无尽嘲弄。

肖战同样将自己藏在那颗高松的阴影下。

他伸手拉了拉王一博的手臂，用力地握在手里，抬头对上王一博的眼眸，两人的呼吸都变得微微急促。

“一博，你不要生气。” 

声音未落，王一博就封上肖战的唇齿。

肖战一惊，没有丝毫犹豫，他张开唇瓣回应着王一博的吻。

舌腔中随着王一博的侵入，传来呛神的烟草味，肖战完全不觉得难受，他顺从地接纳着王一博粗暴探入的舌尖，感受他的炙热和缠斗，随着王一博的侵入而喘息。

肖战扬起头，勾上王一博的脖颈，全身的欲望都在撩拨着他的理智，他将上半身贴上王一博的胸膛，加深了这个吻。

探入王一博的口腔时，肖战好像听到王一博低声叹了一声，按在自己腰间的双手收得更紧了。

肖战被吻得全身酥麻，下体已是一片炙热，身后传来深邃的空虚感。

他的身体和他的精神一样，疯狂地思念王一博。

依靠着挂在王一博肩上的双手，肖战才勉强站立。王一博的下腹处坚硬滚烫，伴随着湿热的拥吻一下一下地撩拨着肖战。

肖战的理智已被体内最原始的激情彻底击碎，他感受着王一博双手滚烫的触摸，任他含住自己的下唇瓣，扬起头低声呻吟着，喊出了渴望已久名字：

“一博……”

这一声呼唤含着这7年的思念与渴望，落在王一博的耳中，同样唤醒着曾经疯狂撕咬心底的欲望。

肖战已经决定要在这屋外月下把自己彻底交代了，突然感觉王一博的气息停在自己颈窝，颈间炙热喘息声逐渐平缓，静默无声。

王一博眼神中的已恢复平静，他拉开了与肖战的距离，得逞地坏笑：

“肖律师，你这样，怎么满足市长千金？”

肖战只觉得大脑轰鸣，内体的空虚感撕磨着他的自尊，被情欲浸染瞳孔仍死死盯着王一博，他对王一博的讽刺置若无闻，仍伸手要去拉王一博的手。

王一博又后退了一步，将双手背在身后，躲开了肖战的触碰。他转过头不再看肖战，低声说：

“你走吧。”

肖战像是偷腥被捉住的少年，面对王一博的冷淡，只觉得耳根烧热，又羞又恼。

仍不死心：

“一博，我不认识她的……“

王一博厉声打断了他：

“够了，肖战，你怎么样我不想知道。别再自我感觉良好了，肖律师。”

“碰你，我都觉得恶心。”

王一博的眼神里此刻只有凶狠和厌恶，肖战彻底清醒了。

是啊，已经7年多了。王一博早已不再是那个爱用头发蹭他脸颊，一遍一遍叫他“战哥”的男孩了。

只是自己仍紧握着不放，一厢情愿。

看着王一博转身离去的身影，肖战的泪又一次滑落，他恨自己为什么要哭，哭有什么用。自取其辱。

刚才的吻，什么也不是。

肖战气极而泣，他听到自己说：

“王一博，如此，我也可以放了手。”

肖战的话，一直盘旋在王一博的耳边，一遍又一遍。他将野马开得飞快，觉得自己的心在被一点点地掏空。

这些年，枪林弹雨，几次险些丢了性命，王一博从没怕过。他不怕伤也不怕死，只怕回身时肖战已经放了手。

浑浑噩噩地回到宴会厅，肖战推说身体不适，便离开了。

陈悦悦追着出来，想送肖战。却被肖战甩开了，陈大小姐显然从没受过这样的待遇，瞪大眼睛盯着这个眼圈红润的帅气男人。

肖战说：“别跟着我，我有人了。”

肖战没有直接回家，他让司机送他去了北滨江，一个人在冰冷的江风中坐了许久。

回到家时，已经快11点了。

肖战走出电梯，就闻到很重的烟味，走廊的灯被人关闭了。月色下仍能看到有一个人蹲坐在门口地毯边。

昂贵的燕尾服被扔在墙角，洁白的衬衫解开了3粒纽扣，露出了胸口雪白的皮肤，与脖颈处的浅麦色差异分明。袖子高高卷起，脚边散着抽完的烟头。

肖战愣了一会，直径走去开门，路过那人时，听到他说：

“肖律师，玩得可还尽兴？”

他不知道王一博在冰冷的走廊里等了多久，他为什么不试试密码，肖战从没换过密码。

肖战没理会王一博的讥讽，径自在他的注目下输入了那段密码，10050805，熟悉的解锁声，门开了。

进了屋子，肖战没来得及开灯，就被王一博用力抵在了墙上。皎洁的月色下，王一博红着眼，胸口伴随着每一次喘息起伏，死死得盯着肖战。

肖战伸手去摸王一博的前额，想为他拭去细汗，刚一动手就被粗暴得按住了。

王一博的吻像凶猛的野兽一般扑面而来。

肖战被死死得抵在墙上，双手被王一博的一只大手高高得举过头顶用力按在，动弹不得。与其说是吻，不如更确切的说此刻的王一博正在奋力撕咬肖战。

他粗鲁地允吸着肖战的嘴唇，灼烧的气息伴着口中烟味涌进肖战的喉腔，呛得肖战想要干咳，但并没有这样机会。

王一博卷起肖战的舌头步步紧逼，不让他有丝毫喘息，纠缠着肖战口内的柔软。

一股血腥味流入口中，王一博咬破了肖战的下唇，腥涩的鲜血滑入两人绞缠的口中。唇上的痛楚并没有让肖战难受，吞入温热的鲜血反而点燃了他的欲望。

肖战无可抵抗，也无力抵抗。

任由王一博三两下扯开自己衬衫，衬衫敞开着，仍搭在肖战的肩上。肖战胸前荡起微红，全然暴露在王一博的眼里。

仍不满意衣物的遮蔽，王一博用力拉下肖战的衬衫，扬手扔向远处。他要完完整整的肖战。

火热的手掌在肖战身体上留恋，每划过一寸，都感觉肖战在轻轻得颤抖，肖战越发急促的喘息声，让王一博血脉膨胀。

王一博用力啃咬肖战胸前的挺立，三五下就将肖战的乳头就吸咬成鲜红色，肖战终于在王一博下一次暴力允吸中，艰难地扬起脖子，口中尽是欢愉的痛楚：

“痛……”

王一博没有停下口中的肆虐，反而更加用力揉捏肖战的腰肢。

痛。肖战你如何知道什么叫痛。

一直被束缚的双手终被松开了，王一博一手按住肖战的后腰固定他的位置，另一只手已经探入肖战的裤子，套弄肖战已经吐出黏液的坚硬分身。

被王一博火热的大手握住了下体，肖战便再也站不住了。他摇摆着腰肢将全部的身体靠向王一博，伸手想要去解王一博胸前纽扣，迫不及待要将自己赤裸的躯体与王一博的火热贴合。

肖战并没有如愿。还没解开第一颗扣子，王一博就鄹然起身，单手锁住肖战的两个手腕，将肖战翻过身去，王一博的力气极大，勒得肖战手腕酸疼。王一博从身后推着被控住手上的肖战，快速顶向前去。

肖战的小腹狠狠地从后方撞上结实沙发靠背，即使包裹着海绵，仍被撞得腹部胀痛。

肖战疼得躬下身子，只能将身体折叠沙发靠背上，前额稍稍抵住沙发坐垫。

王一博似乎很满意眼前肖战被沙发靠背卡住的体位，轻轻哼笑了一句，单手去摸索肖战腰间的皮带，轻而易举地从肖战身上快速地抽出那根细软的黑色皮条，反手快速地缠绕着肖战被自己按在背脊的双手。

肖战吓了一跳，即使身陷性欲的侵蚀，他也嗅到了王一博的危险。急忙抽手挣扎，却被身后的王一博强势的压制着，哪里还有动弹的可能，只能眼看着王一博在自己的手腕处漂亮地打出一个战地包扎伤口时用的结，坚实无比。

双手被缚后，肖战的双臂向后拉撤得生疼，腰肢只能无力地塌了下去，只是臀部被迫高高得翘起，正对着身后的王一博。

肖战感觉王一博的灼热手指用力拉下自己裤子，半褪在膝盖处却不脱掉。修身合体的Armani西裤此刻却成了束住肖战双腿的枷锁，强制他只能将双腿张开到这及肩的宽度。

肖战想用被绑住的双手去摸索王一博的身体，这样的姿势自己已经完全失去移动的可能，下体和后穴全然暴露在王一博面前，丝丝寒意灌入后穴，肖战下意识得夹紧张合。

落在王一博眼里，仿佛一张渴望的小嘴，正焦急到等待着自己的投喂，他眼底的情欲更深了一层。

分身得肿胀已经让王一博无法继续欣赏眼前的美景，他解开自己的衬衫，褪去裤子。顾不得为还未给肖战做扩张，就在自己手上吐了唾液涂抹在已经胀成紫红的前端，往肖战的后臀捅去。

“啊……不行……痛……” 

肖战已经多年未被开发的后穴，紧得就像处子。即使对王一博的分身充满渴望，也绝不可能在未扩张的情况下容下王一博的巨大。

肖战此时正承受肉身撕裂的痛苦，他将面部埋在沙发上，大口喘息呜咽。腰肢奋力扭动着，想要向前爬去。

王一博绝不可能让肖战躲开，双手死死按住肖战的细腰，一把将他对准自己挺立的肉棒拖了回来，将穴口用力按向自己胯下的巨物。

“啊……不要……啊……”

这一用力竟将头部直接顶入了肖战的穴壁，被外力强制撑开的穴口泛起触目的鲜红。

肖战疼得双手在死死握住捆绑自己的皮带，牙齿重重地咬住的面前沙发垫，眼角留下了生理性的泪水。

看着肖战被箍住手脚，趴跪在自己面前的挣扎，竟掀起王一博体内沉寂多年的兴奋。

他再次狠狠抬起肖战的丰臀，用力向后按去，配合着挺腰上顶，想要肖战更深地吞入自己的炙热。

然而并未如愿，肖战穴壁实在吸得太紧了，又在疼痛中惧怕得扭动，全然没有放松之态，就连肖战前段刚才差不多要射精的分身，也逐渐的泄了气。

这样确实进不去。

王一博低吼一声，快速抽出自己下体。肖战后身的疼痛终于缓解了，只是这塞入的巨物骤然离去，竟勾起后穴一阵空虚的酥麻。他艰难地向后转头，看到王一博同样被憋得青筋爆起。

王一博低音传来：

“你家里有没有润滑……”

自然没有，难道肖战还要时刻在家里等着被操吗。

他回头怒目瞪了王一博一眼，又看见王一博忍得已是前额布满细汗，开口说：

“一博，你摸摸我……亲亲我……放松就好了。”

说罢，就想用手指抚上王一博的结实诱人腹肌。谁知王一博推开了他的手说：

“不必”

王一博起身离开肖战的身体，直径走进了开放式厨房，轻车熟路地在灶台前拿起剩了半瓶的橄榄油瓶。

肖战趴在沙发上看得着急，这人是不是对橄榄油有什么癖好。

王一博将半瓶油尽数倒在自己硕大的分身上涂抹均匀，又为自己右手食指与中指沾取充足的油液，随手将油瓶精准的丢入一侧的垃圾桶里，回身走向仍折叠沙发背上的肖战。

一手捞起他的腰肢，将他拖进卧室，将肖战的上半身按在床上，让他跪立在床边，迅速将两根油滑的手指直径插入肖战的体内搅动。

肖战听见王一博说：“在这做。”

“唔……” 

穴肉被王一博的长指肆意绞弄着，肖战被体内的充溢感搅昏了头，低声喘息着。

伴随着橄榄油的浸润，王一博的二指能够轻易地在他的后穴进出，并总是故意去捣弄他最柔软敏感的那块软肉，肖战双手仍被捆住，只能死死得抓住王一博仍挂在肩上的衬衫，像是抱住一棵救命稻草。

疼痛感已经逐渐褪去，取而代之地是全身痉挛般地快感，肖战的前端再次挺起，伴随着王一博的双指，再次吐出了液体。

肖战紧紧咬着下唇，用力地摆动着自己的腰肢，诱惑着王一博的彻底占有。

“一博……给我……”

终是情欲战胜了自尊，平日高高在上的肖战，此刻正趴跪在床边，屈辱地祈求着王一博的侵犯。

王一博对于肖战此刻的渴求十分受用，俯身用力捏起肖战面颊，在他耳边说：

“说，你要什么？”

肖战被他不容回避的语气震到，虽是羞辱，仍轻声回答道：

“想要你插我……”

王一博歪起了嘴角，仍不满意。快速抽出肖战体内了手指，一把探入肖战身下，握住了肖战的坚硬滚烫分身，用力按压着，又问：

“要我干什么……大声说！说到我高兴。”

肖战明知王一博在羞辱他，却无法在忍耐体内被抽离的空虚酸麻，顾不得许多，只是大声地喊着：

“我想要你插我、操我，用力干死我。”

伴随着肖战的呼喊，王一博终于挺腰，一蹴而就，直接将整根阴茎深深埋入肖战的体内。

“啊……”

虽并不是第一次交合，但因年月长久，肖战仍被王一博鄹然插入的惊人巨大顶弄得倒吸一口气。他用紧致的穴肉用力吸允着体内的肉棒，似要用尽仅存的力气将王一博紧紧含在体内。

王一博急促地低声喘息着，刚一进入就被肖战火热肉壁紧紧含住，不断快速地挤压。他头皮发麻，差点就直接全部交代了。

这些年逢场作戏也好，急欲发泄也罢，王一博早已不是7年前那个不精通性事的小朋友。但却从没像今天这样，仅是刚进入就热血膨胀，不敢动弹，似乎只是微微一动，就可能将周身的情欲全部直接射在肖战体内。

沉息片刻，王一博开始快速套弄了肖战的分身，他五指均有薄薄的粗茧，此刻却全部化成了磨人凸痕，肖战招架不住，没两下就开始全身颤抖，后穴用力夹紧，手指箍得惨白，他抬起面庞，眼含泪光着摇着头:

“啊……一博……一博……“

身后没有回音，却加快了手上的动作，肖战彻底宣泄在王一博手中。

沉浸在高潮中还未回神，后穴的肉棒已经开始快速地抽插。每一下都用力顶到肖战最深处，抽出时故意在他那块敏感软肉上绞弄。

王一博双手端住肖战后腰，快速得操弄着，性器随着每次抽送而胀得更加粗大。腰身又快又狠地挺进着，撞击着肖战全身唯一丰腴的壁肉，啪啪作响。已经有淫液随着王一博的操弄从交合处流出，顺着肖战的大腿流下。

肖战将脸深深埋入被褥，脖颈潮红，细腻的皮肤因持续地高潮的而泛起红晕。这一切都促使着身后的王一博更加用力地抽送。

似乎是对于肖战将脸埋入被褥十分不满，王一博伸手粗鲁地掰过肖战的脑袋，捏住他的嘴唇，迫使他不能再咬紧下唇，他要听肖战在身下淫荡的呻吟和无助的求饶。

果然，已经高潮过一次的肖战完全沉醉在性欲中，经不住几下操弄，就叫声连连：

“啊……一博……不要……太大了……。”

“停……停……要射了……”

不是亲耳听到，绝不会相信这样淫荡的言语竟是从平日里克制优雅的肖战口中说出。

果然肖战开始在用腰肢再床上摩擦，他再次坚硬的分身前头翘起，胀得鲜红。

王一博制止了他的企图，再次控住他的腰：

“不许动，等着被我操出来。”

肖战觉得自己已经被王一博的声音支配了，躬起身子不敢再动弹，只是呻吟着承受着后穴激烈得碰撞。

王一博对肖战的身体了如指掌，每一次操入都精准地顶向肖战的敏感点，肖战身后的快感无比强烈，肉壁的受压也变得更频繁了。王一博知道肖战就快要到了，加快了抽插的频率，用力撞上支配肖战的软肉，三次重击后，肖战再一次释放了。

再一次射精之后，肖战已经完全用不上力，顾不上身下的精液，将身体瘫软着陷入了身下的绒被里。肠壁却变得越发柔软，紧紧得咬住仍在体内的性器。

王一博单手捞起肖战的小腹，另一只手按住他的后背，抽插的速度越来越快，肖战的身体似乎是为他量身定制的，每一寸都契合无比。王一博舒服得眯起了眼，随着下身几次重击的深顶，王一博射在肖战温热的甬道内。

高潮后，王一博仍保持着在肖战体内的姿势，趴在肖战的背上喘息着。

直道肖战身子终于不再颤抖，他才转过头，看向身后的王一博：

“一博，松开我好不好，疼……“

王一博听出肖战言语中的哭腔。便起身解开了一直捆扎肖战手腕的皮带。

蓦然松绑，肖战的手臂已经僵直得不能动弹，试图收回手臂，却觉得酸痛无比。肖战口中发出轻声的呜咽。

王一博扶着他的手臂将双腿已经软瘫的肖战翻过身来，抱上了床。

方才的性爱，像是一场激烈的困兽之斗，王一博粗暴地发泄满腔的怒火。丝毫不愿施舍一丝怜悯给肖战，长时间的抽插中，从未拥抱或者亲吻他。

此刻被王一博抱起，肖战的酸楚与委屈一瞬间全部爆发了。他陷在王一博的臂弯中，蜷缩起身躯，颤抖着哭泣。一开始还是轻声地呜咽，渐渐变成了出声的嘶喊，将头埋在王一博的胸口，肖战失声痛哭。

这些年的伤痛，终在这一刻爆发了。

王一博没想到肖战会哭得如此激烈伤心，不知该做什么，只是轻轻地抱着他，低下头用下颌蹭了蹭肖战的头发。

肖战哭了许久，慢慢得他的后背不再快速起伏，气息也逐渐平复了。

王一博抬起头，看着熟悉的房间，在一声深沉地叹息中闭上了眼，他想：

就这样吧，哪怕是再下一次地狱呢。

半响确认肖战已经不再哭泣，王一博想要稍稍放开肖战，带他去清除体内的白浊，肖战却拉住他的手，不让他离去。他说：

“一博……我痛……你抱着我。”

王一博觉得心底的冰封正在融化。就这样肖战窝在王一博的臂弯了睡着了。

仍是抱起肖战去清洗。 

刚清到一半，肖战醒了。

他双手环上王一博的脖子，吻在他的唇上。不同于之前的急切。这个吻轻轻地，一些一些轻触着彼此的舌尖，像在彼此的口中追赶。

肖战感觉王一博抵着自己的分身又硬了，唇边的呼吸也变得急促起来。连忙拉开一段距离，他实在承受不了又一场操弄。

然而看着王一博带着欲望的眼神，终是不忍，叹了口气，抱住王一博的脑袋，揉搓了一下他精短的头发，轻声说：

“你这次轻一点“

然而，当肖战意识到 “轻一点“ 是不可能的时候，已经在王一博的快速顶弄中又泄了一次。

此刻他正大大岔开双腿，骑坐在王一博的身上，并没有因为在上面而占到丝毫便宜，掌握节奏的依然是身下的王一博。

王一博的双手用力地握住肖战的腰肢，固定着他的位置，下身则在每一次快速地向上顶腰时深深地插入肖战的肉壁。这样的体位让肖战更深地吃入王一博的性器。顶得他头晕目眩。肖战得前端半硬着，已经泄了三次，实在是射不出了。

王一博的窄腰却好似不知疲倦的发条机器，每当肖战被操得眯起眼，后仰喘息呻吟时，体内的炙热变更硬一分，深深嵌入他的体内，顶弄着前列腺的高潮点。

被操弄了半个多小时，两人终于在王一博几次全入全出的抽插中同时射了。

射之前，肖战已经神情恍惚，只是口中不断地呼唤着：

“一博……一博……一博……。”

终于在这次释放后，王一博也觉得有些疲乏了，坚持着再次带肖战去浴室做了清理，就觉得眼睑似乎是黏合在了一起。

已经凌晨2点了。

顾不得床上的狼藉，肖战将头抵在王一博的肩上，两人都沉沉地睡去了。

天色只是微微吐白时，肖战感觉王一博悄声起身，他迷迷糊糊地拉着王一博的手臂，不愿他离去。

王一博转身坐在床边，轻轻拍着肖战的背，说：

“我在……”

直到肖战再次传来均匀呼吸声，王一博才再次起身轻声出了卧室，转身关上了房门。

肖战并没有独自睡一会，就伸手摸到身侧空荡荡的床铺，明明很困倦的人鄹然惊醒，直接从床上坐了起来。

一博……

看了一眼时间，刚过6点。 

肖战随手套上放在床头的睡衣，快步走出卧室。

王一博正站客厅，面对窗外低声讲着电话。听到脚步声，他回身看到肖战时，眼神闪躲了。他握紧电话，压低声音说：

“我想得很清楚了。就这样，下次再说。“

王一博快速按掉了电话。但肖战仍看处手中拿到并不是常用的黑色IPhone。

既然是单线联系的人，必定是很重要的人。

肖战知道一别七年，他们都有各自的生活，也一定会有紧要的人。但是心酸，王一博会有一个单独联系的人。

终是忍不住：

“是谁？”

王一博坐在沙发上，点燃一根烟，低着头没有回答。

沉默片刻，王一博灭掉了手中并没有碰过的烟，走向肖战，摸了摸他的头发：

“还早，再睡一会。”

肖战并没有跟着王一博走回卧室，只是定定地站在那，僵直地拉着王一博的手，又问：

“是谁？”

终于王一博甩了肖战的手：

“够了，肖战，我的事，你不要管。”

肖战并不是缺乏安全感，容不得空间的人。只是刘警官所说的种种，加上此时王一博眼神中的闪躲，这个单线联系的人必定也掌握着王一博的要害。他不能不管。

肖战不理王一博的焦躁，仍是低沉着喉咙问到：

“电话里是谁？”

王一博忍无可忍：

“疯了吧肖战，你以为你是谁。你这7年是活傻了吧！”

肖战的怒火终于也爆发了。

他怪王一博的隐瞒，气7年的分离让王一博变成了人人唾弃的毒枭、黑社会，更怕终有一天成了刘警官口中的“天网恢恢” ：

“是，我是疯了。7年来，没有一天不在发疯。”

“从前和你一起时，我私心想过，你若不是赛车手，一定能做一个出色的刑警。”

“想不到如今，你没成了兵，反而成了贼！”

肖战没等来让王一博却没有发作。王一博低头不再看肖战，语气平和却带着疏离：

“你想过？……7年前，你哪有想过我！”

“如今你想来管我？你又知不知道，这7年，我是怎么活过来的！”

“肖律师如今等着做市长的乘龙快婿，自然看不上我这样的地痞流氓。”

肖战急切地打断了王一博：

“王一博，住嘴！你走，立刻走！”

即使王一博的方才话不堪入耳，但说出这话，肖战还是后悔了。

没等他再开口，王一博已经胡乱地穿上了裤子，披上衬衫，扣子都未曾扣上，就摔门而去。

没给肖战一丝机会忏悔和挽留。就像7年前一样。

7年前……肖战对王一博的了解都停在了7年前。

王一博说的没错，他不知道王一博这7年是如何过来的，那个意气风发的赛车少年，如何一步一步地变成如今的凶狠模样。

什么都不知道，他如何能责怨他？更何况7年前，他的离开也是因为自己的欺骗。

肖战站在窗口，看着楼下的野马亮起了车灯，心急如焚。

怕王一博这一走，又是多久。

只是野马车灯又暗了下来。

肖战站在33层楼上，看不清晰，只觉得车内那人似乎伏在方向盘上。

肖战披上棉衣，出了门。王一博的燕尾服仍丢在门口。这样冷的冬夜，他却只穿一件衬衫离去。

敲开车窗时，肖战看见王一博眼底红润。

此刻肖战站在车外，裹在厚厚黑色棉衣里，只露出白净的面庞。王一博觉得他像好像一只受了气的兔子。

想着想着，王一博就笑了。

回来之后，肖战第一次见到王一博这样笑，笑得像7年前，那个对自己撒娇的小朋友。

肖战想：

就这样吧，哪怕一起下地狱呢。

肖战探过车窗摸了摸王一博的板寸，硬硬的有点扎手，他要把王一博头发留长一些，像以前一样。

“王一博，我又困又冷又饿……”


End file.
